User talk:Strawberry Spice
Hello! I wonder if you might remember me from the Brony IRC...I also went with the name of BRONYmous prior to this. I look forward to being a creative and positive addition to the people already posting here, although I have no real artistic talent even with the GIMP program I downloaded...I'm a writer more than anything, so I'll probably be doing a lot of editing and stuff more than anything. I would love to have my own Pony, of course, and I know exactly what I'd like it to look like, so if you or someone you knew would be willing to throw together a little something from the template...I would truly and sincerely appreciate it! Thank you again! Most sincerely and appreciatively, JAUNTY! thank you Hey, thanks for making my pony a wikia entry!! ^_^ I didn't think anyone other than Cupcake and Nature Wind really payed me any attention. Feels good to be cared about <33 Thanks.Ice Shard 02:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for fixing that for fixing that! You've won an internet! Nice! Thanks for the welcome. ^^ (Yeah I know it's automated but I still appreciate them)--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 20:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Bronies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nido.png page. what edits? I uploaded the original ;p! anyways; thank you for the welcome and have a nice day. Hey there! New to doing anything on Wikias so I could reeeally use your help. Leave me a message on my page if you can assist me. Thanks in advance! Sorry if I'm multiposting. I had no idea you were editing my stuff. My bad! Ill set it back to how it was before and then not touch it for a bit. SS: It's fine! Sorry If I was confusing you :3 Heyo! Just wanted to give a big ol' thanks for making a brony wiki. Will try to do my best and help around. Any artists/ contributors I should know about? specificly? Not really, I know Mocha Delight draws a lot OCs, so you can look around for stuff made by her. I'm the main contributer for making the pages (Added bout 95-97% of the stuff here total), if you want to go on here there are quite a few OCs added there, and places life FiM chan's /oc/ board, or wherever you see an OC that isn't on the wikia, and add them, I would greatly appreciate that! -Strawberry Spice Thank you for the welcome. I think my profile still needs a little bit of minor editing, the picture of PawPrints seems to still have some left over HTML issues... And presto! The page should be fine now :] Hello ^^ (Apr 04, 11) a little while ago I made and posted 3 bronie pages (Peaches'n'Cream, Klondike, and TwinkleToes) I was hoping you could look over them as it was my first time doing anything wiki related <3~ Also I'm not sure if I'm supposed to do it or ask to have them added to the master list? Thanks for making this awsome page! ^^ ~P'n'C Only problem I saw was, you listed the three seperate tags as one big tag. Fixed it, the pages should be good to go! Awesome thankyou so much :3~! ~P'n'C Heylo Strawberry Spice, Thank you for the message. I think I will take you up on your help. Im a short time stalker, first time page maker on any wiki whatsoever (lol) and i might need help making a page for my pony, Buddy http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Buddy.jpg If thats alright. :P Hey there, Strawberry! Hey there! I just joined recently, and made my Broney (Brony? Bronie? New to this. . .) page. However, when I view the page, I see the 'Uploaded by' box around the image, yet none of the other pages I've seen has them. How can I get rid of this? Thanks! Kondlike 13:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 09:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi U-um hi, you see i made 2 ponies but i looks like someone erased one of them, the ponie is Blackout Skully and some one erased the hole thing, wut is up whit that, can i know who was it or not? any how i was going to chage the hole thing so its cool but i want to know who did it. P.S tanks for making this awesome wiki, tank you a lot. ATTE Master Green Cat. Hi I was made the new admin after l noticed you were gone for over 6 months so l adopted it, do you want your old admin powers back, please reply?--Daipenmon 21:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC)